


Marlena vinci la sera (spogliati nera, mostra la bellezza a questo popolo)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [5]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar Room Brawl, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, References to Depression, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Ed anche quando starò male e sarò troppo stancoCome fuoco avanzerò per prender tutto quantoCiò che aspetta ed esser pronto ad affrontare il brancoNon voglio tornare indietro, adesso partoIn cui cose e persone iniziano a venir chiamate con il loro nome e Francesco scopre nuovi dettagli nei silenzi.





	1. Splendiamo in questa notte grigia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/gifts).



> I titoli della fanfiction e dei capitoli vengono da [Morirò da Re](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iywXK9Dj2o4) dei Måneskin, anche se in verità avrei potuto sottotitolare tutto semplicemente "Francesco Pazzi si fa mettere sotto dalla famiglia Medici al completo e lui non si lamenta nemmeno".  
> Il riferimento agli Oasis è fanservice puro e gratuitissimo a uso e consumo della chat delle Magnificers senza la quale, è giusto ricordarlo, Marlena non sarebbe mai andata oltre alla prima shot.  
> E parlando della prima Marlena, vi invito tutti a FIONDARVI sul [nuovo spin-off](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17999231) di Fae perché io ci sto ancora frignando su per quanto sia PERFETTO. Ed è anche ricco di dettagli ufficiosi su Francesco e Novella che non ho ancora avuto modo di rendere anche ufficiali ma che Fae già conosce perché #madrinaprivilege.

L’appartamento sembra più vuoto quando Novella non c’è, il che è strano perché Francesco ci si è trasferito molti anni dopo che lui e Novella si sono lasciati, dopo che lei se n’è andata in Scozia, e una delle cose che Francesco ha sempre amato di questo appartamento è proprio la sensazione di respiro che gli dà entrarci dentro, chiudere la porta e lasciarsi il mondo alle spalle.

Casa sua è il luogo in cui niente esiste all’infuori di Francesco stesso. È il suo spazio, il suo rifugio, l’ha riempito di stampe dei suoi film preferiti, di libri che ha collezionato lentamente da che era adolescente. Ha persino dedicato uno scaffale intero solo a Corto Maltese, e di fianco ci ha messo la chitarra che si è regalato dopo il primo anno di lavoro e che però non ha mai avuto il coraggio di toccare finché stava sotto lo stesso tetto di suo zio. Per tanto tempo l’ha tenuta nascosta prima nel bagagliaio dell’auto di Guglielmo e poi in quello della propria, perché le reazioni di Jacopo e i suoi scatti d’ira erano sempre imprevedibili e Francesco non voleva correre rischi.

Prima la suonava solo nei parcheggi insieme a quei quattro colleghi di lavoro che non erano asserviti a suo zio, con la sigaretta che pendeva tra le labbra mentre sceglieva la canzone giusta; la ritirava fuori nelle sere in cui si trovava con i vecchi compagni di università e Andrea gli chiedeva se si ricordasse ancora come gli avesse insegnato a suonare _Wonderwall_ la notte prima di un esame. Adesso si può permettere di tenerla in vista e giocarci ogni volta che non riesce a dormire.

Questo appartamento è sempre stato a misura di Francesco, eppure adesso sembra troppo grande per una persona sola. Lo sente freddo, vuoto. Novella si è portata via il sottofondo di musica folk che parte dal cellulare mentre fa la doccia, e adesso non ci sono nemmeno il profumo del dopobarba di Giuliano o la voce di Lorenzo che gli chiede per l’ennesima volta dove Francesco abbia messo il caffè e perché non possa riporlo in un posto fisso come fanno tutti i cristiani –  _“Perchè l'unico cristiano che usa questa casa sei tu, Lorenzo. Dai, vedi di non rompere il cazzo.”_

Forse i parametri di vita di Francesco sono cambiati troppo nell’ultimo anno, e adesso casa sua è diventata improvvisamente sia troppo stretta che troppo larga, non gli calza più da nessuna parte. Mancano dei rumori che la tengano viva, che la facciano sembrare una casa e non un semplice posto da occupare. È tutto troppo silenzioso, troppo spento.

Francesco non ama il silenzio: sua madre aveva un modo tutto suo di piangere, nascondeva il viso tra le mani e si mordeva le dita per non far rumore. Piangeva sempre quando la mattina papà la portava in ospedale a fare le terapie. Zia Maddalena aveva cominciato a parlare sempre di meno dopo ogni aborto, aveva fatto voto di silenzio nel convento in cui si era chiusa prima di uccidersi in una mattinata muta. Jacopo taceva sempre, bloccava persino il respiro prima di cominciare a urlare e lanciare oggetti, ad alzare le mani.

Francesco, a dirla tutta, il silenzio lo odia, e il problema è che casa sua adesso è silenziosa. Accendere lo stereo sarebbe come applicare un cerotto su una ferita troppo grande e che ancora sanguina, perciò intasca il portafogli e le sigarette, si chiude la porta di casa alle spalle mentre telefona a Giuliano per sapere se sia ancora in giro. Lorenzo e Guglielmo non è neanche il caso di sentirli perché a quest’ora staranno sicuramente mettendo a letto i figli o sistemando i conti di casa, controllando quelle cose che durante la settimana rimangono a impolverarsi sotto gli impegni di lavoro.

Sono sempre Giuliano e Francesco quelli che ascoltano il silenzio e non riescono a dormire.

Giuliano gli risponde al primo squillo, come se avesse già saputo che Francesco l’avrebbe cercato, che sono in due questa sera a essere irrequieti.

È fuori con degli amici, gli dice. Gente che Francesco ha visto di passaggio quando erano alle superiori e le loro compagnie si mischiavano spesso. Gente che probabilmente si ricorda di lui molto più di quanto Francesco si rammenti di loro.

È tentato di lasciar perdere, di sedersi in terrazza e provare a infilare un paio di accordi che dovrebbero somigliare a _Il vecchio e il bambino_ anche se non c’è Lorenzo a cantarne le parole al posto suo, però percepisce uno stridio pesante nella voce di Giuliano, una nota disarmonica che si è fatta più rara da che loro due sono andati ad Arezzo una prima volta e poi pure una seconda, ma che ancora non è scomparsa.

Alla fine, è già fuori casa e con le chiavi dell’auto in mano. Tanto vale uscire e sciacquare l’amaro in bocca con una birra e delle chiacchiere senza peso.

 

*

 

A Francesco basta arrivare davanti al pub dove dovrebbero esserci Giuliano e gli altri per capire che qualcosa non va: c’è un manipolo di gente riunita a pochi metri dall’entrata e i toni sono troppo energici perché sia un ritrovo tra amici.

Francesco si avvicina con cautela, già pronto a scansare gli attaccabrighe per entrare nel locale in cerca di Giuliano, ma Giuliano è proprio lì in mezzo al trambusto e di fianco a lui c’è quel suo amico, il fotografo, che lo tiene per il braccio.

“ _Giuliano, lascia stare, tanto possono solo parlare,_ ” Francesco lo sente dire, ma Giuliano non sta ad ascoltare e si fa avanti verso il tizio con il giubbotto verde e il berretto calato sulla fronte.

“Chiudi quella bocca di merda prima che ti faccia saltare i denti,” ringhia.

Lo sconosciuto gonfia il petto. “Non mi faccio spaventare da un botolo figlio di ladri!”

Gli amici dietro all'uomo ridono. Gli danno una pacca sulla spalla.  _“Oh diglielo, Nello!”_

Francesco si fa strada a spallate in tempo per sentire la voce strascicata proclamare: “Lo sappiamo tutti che tuo padre incassava mazzette e di sicuro lo fa anche quel buco di tuo fratello!”

Francesco si irrigidisce. Avverte chiaramente il momento in cui il cervello gli si spegne e l’unica cosa che riesce a sentire è il sangue che ribolle nelle vene.

Il fotografo e altri due saltano su Giuliano per bloccargli le braccia, ma loro non sanno che c’è un altro da tener fermo lì in mezzo, e quindi Francesco afferra il tizio per il collo della maglia. Tira così forte che sente sotto le dita lo strappo del cotone da quattro soldi.

“Cos’hai detto di suo fratello?”

L’uomo fa una smorfia disgustata e prende Francesco per i polsi per allontanargli le mani dal collo mentre uno dei suoi amici si prepara con i pugni alti sulla guardia.

“Oh, ma te che vuoi?”

L’alito di questo sconosciuto puzza di vino e grappa. Ha gli occhi lucidi e le guance arrossate. È solo un ubriacone del cazzo, qualcuno che magari ce l’ha con i Medici perché hanno più soldi di lui e di tutti i suoi amici messi assieme o perché ha chiesto loro qualche trucco per evadere il fisco e invece loro si sono rifiutati. A Francesco però non importa: ha tirato in mezzo Lorenzo e quindi ubriaco o no adesso sono cazzi suoi.

“Rimangiati quel che hai detto o te lo faccio ingoiare io.”

Francesco percepisce qualcuno che si muove alle sue spalle, sente la risata sprezzante e divertita di Giuliano e le voci degli amici che si stanno sforzando di tenerlo fuori dai guai – Sandro, il fotografo si chiama Sandro. È quello che ritraeva Simonetta, quello che Clarice ha deciso di proteggere mentre gli altri cercavano di salvare Giuliano da se stesso.

 _“Ragazzi, chiudiamola qua. Non ne vale la pena,”_ e _“Lorenzo non vorrebbe…”_

Sì, beh, Lorenzo non è qui adesso.

“Va’ a leccare il culo dei Medici se sei amico loro,” dice l’uomo, e sputa in faccia a Francesco.

Gli sputa in faccia.

Francesco neanche la pensa: alza il ginocchio e colpisce con tutta la forza che ha. L’uomo si accascia e Francesco gli tira un’altra ginocchiata nello stomaco mandandolo a terra.

Quello di fianco gli si lancia contro, ma Giuliano si frappone tra di loro. Si prende il pugno che spettava a Francesco e risponde con altrettanta violenza come se neanche avesse sentito il colpo.

Francesco ha appena il tempo di asciugarsi la saliva del tizio dalla guancia che un altro ceffo lo carica.

Va a sbattere contro uno dei tavoli di legno fuori dal pub, finisce addosso a uno degli amici di Giuliano. Loro due si rialzano assieme, una mano sulla schiena dell'altro, appena in tempo per sorreggere Giuliano prima che frani a terra sotto i calci del primo tizio che intanto si è rimesso in piedi.

È un casino. Ci sono l’adrenalina che pompa e la rabbia che ruggisce, l’istinto che lo fa muovere prima del cervello e le grida degli amici di Giuliano che urlano di fermarsi e incitano allo stesso tempo. Volano pugni, le nocche di Francesco bruciano dopo che se le è aperte sui denti di qualcuno, ma lui continua a colpire, spalla a spalla con Giuliano e l’altro ragazzo biondo – Roberto? Riccardo? Francesco non è sicuro.

Gli arriva un gancio dritto nello stomaco che gli spezza il fiato, ma fa sicuramente meno male di una costola rotta, e quindi Francesco pesta anche con i calci finché tre dei quattro uomini non sono per terra.

Solo quello codardo è rimasto fuori, l’unico che non ha neanche provato a unirsi alla rissa, e Giuliano è pronto a scagliarsi anche addosso a lui, solo che ora il ragazzo biondo lo ferma e qualcuno – _Sandro_ – si preoccupa di trattenere pure Francesco per le braccia, incurante del rischio di prendersi lui stesso una gomitata sul muso.

Il primo uomo, quel figlio di una troia che ha pensato di poter parlar male di Lorenzo davanti a loro, si tiene una mano premuta sul viso tumefatto e sputa un grumo di sangue e saliva mentre cerca di rimettersi in piedi.

“Io vi denuncio!”

Francesco ride. Gli fa un male cane lo stomaco ma ride lo stesso perché, davvero, c’è solo da ridere.

“Fallo se ne hai il coraggio! Scommetto che il tuo stipendio di un anno non basta a pagare metà di uno dei miei avvocati. Vuoi farti spaccare il culo anche in tribunale?”

Il quarto – il codardo – cerca di farsi avanti mentre gli altri tre arrancano per rialzarsi.

“No. No, senti, io me li porto via adesso, e nessuno denuncia nessuno.”

Francesco sfrega la mano contro il pugno spellato. “Provi a darmi ordini? Vuoi vedere come va a finire anche per te?”

“Abbiamo bevuto tutti troppo, si son dette cose che nessuno pensa. Per stavolta perdonate e la finiamo subito, eh? Non ci avrete voglia manco voi di chiamare i carabinieri. Si farebbe mattino per come vanno ‘ste cose di solito.”

“E tu ne sai parecchio di come vanno, vero?”

Giuliano fa un verso che sembra quasi un risata strozzata e si asciuga il sangue che cola dal naso sulla manica della maglia. Il ragazzo biondo, quello che è ancora al suo fianco e gli tiene una mano sulla spalla, pronto a frenarlo se ne sorgesse la necessità, corruga la fronte. “Facciamo che prima il tuo amico si scusa per quel che ha detto, e allora noi lasciamo correre.”

Sandro inspira forte, chiama apprensivo:  _“Roberto, no.”_  Ma Roberto si acciglia e fissa i tre uomini che ormai si sono rialzati. Ha il labbro rotto e che sanguina. A differenza di Francesco non è riuscito a evitare i colpi al viso, ma la bocca è una linea dritta di determinazione e furia leale che ancora ribolle.

“Allora?”

Chissà cosa direbbe Lorenzo se sapesse in quanti sono pronti ad alzare le mani per difendere il suo nome.

Probabilmente impallidirebbe e cercherebbe di spiegar loro per l’ennesima volta che con la violenza non si risolve niente.

“Va bene, va bene! Ci dispiace.”

Giuliano scuote la testa. “No, non tu: lui,” sibila a denti stretti e indica con un dito graffiato l’uomo che ha sputato in faccia a Francesco, quello che ha insultato Lorenzo.

Le scuse arrivano con un piagnucolio vigliacco e insoddisfacente che fa prudere le mani a Francesco, e l’unica cosa che lo ferma dal far ripartire la rissa daccapo e gli permette di lasciarli andare è il pensiero monotono con cui si ripete che veramente non ne vale la pena, che a questo punto riaccendere lo scontro sarebbe un’offesa a Lorenzo più degli insulti diffamanti di questi sconosciuti.

Non tutte le persone che ce l’hanno con i Medici sono come Jacopo. Non tutti gli uomini che cedono alla violenza sono pericolosi come lo era suo zio. Francesco se lo ripete ancora e conta fino a cinque, fino a dieci, fino a venti.

Lo stomaco gli fa male. Le mani gli fanno male.

Giuliano tira su col naso e geme di dolore. Si porta le dita a coppa davanti al viso e impreca a denti stretti.

Francesco si morde l’interno della guancia e lo studia per quel che le mani spellate e sporche di sangue gli permettono di vedere. “Rotto?”

“No. Fa solo un male boia.”

“Sicuro?”

Giuliano gli lancia un’occhiataccia e sbotta: “Mi ricordo com’è avere il naso rotto.”

Sì, facile che lo ricordi. Dal canto suo, nemmeno Francesco ha mai scordato la sensazione gretta e violenta dell’osso che si spacca contro le sue nocche e il rumore viscido del sangue che gorgoglia mentre Giuliano tenta di respirare dalla bocca.

Si passa una mano sul viso anche se le dita bruciano e stridono di dolore. Cerca di spazzare via dagli occhi quell’immagine mentale che ancora gli gratta sulla coscienza.

“Andiamo, dai. Ti riporto a casa.”

Sandro e Roberto impallidiscono entrambi. “Lorenzo non lo può vedere così.”

Francesco guarda Giuliano e lui gli sorride pur con la bocca umida di sangue, si tiene ancora una mano sul naso per arginare il pulsare sordo del dolore.

Il viso pallido di Giuliano dovrebbe essere una vista spaventosa così com’è ridotto, con le labbra e uno zigomo che si stanno già gonfiando; ma negli occhi spiritati gli brilla un’emozione nuda e complicata, che accende un momento di complicità tra loro due e cancella la presenza delle altre persone. È una favilla che gli assicura che Giuliano ha già capito che il suo _tornare a casa_ non significa villa Medici in tutto il suo splendore imponente di finestre e archi restaurati, ma l’appartamento all’ultimo piano dove sicuramente Francesco ha dimenticato qualche interruttore acceso.

Giuliano prende qualcosa dalla tasca dei jeans e lo lancia in mano a un altro amico che Francesco non ha fatto in tempo a riconoscere.

“Guido, ti affido la moto. Vengo a riprendermela da te domani sera.”

Quello si fa penzolare le chiavi della Ducati dalle dita e gli rivolge un sorrisetto ironico. “Se te la rigo me la fai ridipingere con il sangue, vero?”

“Ci siamo capiti.”

Guido ridacchia, Sandro rotea gli occhi e sospira. Giuliano prova a ridere ma smette subito uggiolando un’altra maledizione, e Francesco gli passa un braccio attorno alla spalla mentre lui ancora manda a fanculo entità disparate.

“Fai meno il bambino. L’hai detto tu che non è rotto.”

“Ho cambiato idea. È rotto, quindi stai zitto e lasciami lamentare.”

Francesco scuote la testa, e ora che l’adrenalina della rissa si stempera nella sua testa e nel respiro, la stanchezza incede con passi prepotenti.

“Andiamo, hai bisogno di una ripulita.”

Cerca di non sentirsi in imbarazzo mentre saluta gente di cui ha sempre saputo poco e che ha visto ora dopo anni solo per il tempo di una scazzottata, senza neanche riuscire a ripassare tutti i loro nomi prima di andarsene con Giuliano appoggiato alla sua spalla.

“Ricordagli di avvisarmi quando arrivate,” si premura Sandro, ma Giuliano sbuffa prima ancora che Francesco possa inarcare un sopracciglio divertito.

“Avvisare di cosa? Ho più di trent’anni e tu non sei mia madre.”

Sandro incrocia le braccia in una posa che magari è anche genuina, ma Francesco trova sia piuttosto un’imitazione voluta della Tornabuoni e del suo cipiglio volitivo.

“Ringrazia che non lo sono perché non sono queste le condizioni con cui si presenta il fidanzato alla famiglia.”

Francesco non ha bisogno di uno specchio per sapere che è sbiancato. Il cuore gli si blocca nel petto e la spina dorsale si blocca in una linea retta e legnosa.

Il suo braccio è ancora attorno alle spalle di Giuliano. L’ha messo lì anche se non serve, anche se Giuliano può benissimo stare in piedi da solo. L’ha fatto perché è una questione di abitudine, un fattore istintivo, averlo vicino e allungare una mano o una gamba per trovare un contatto.

Fino a questo istante, Francesco non aveva mai notato quanto sia diventato normale cercare Giuliano tra le sue braccia, come il pensiero di evitare certi tocchi in pubblico non l’abbia nemmeno sfiorato perché la sua unica logica è che quando le sue dita possono posarsi sulla pelle di chi ama allora tutto diventa un po’ più bello, un po’ più leggero.

Non è sicuro di cosa stia per succedere finché non si accorge che il corpo di Giuliano è ancora rilassato e appoggiato a lui. Non si è scostato, non si è irrigidito, le parole di Sandro non lo hanno turbato.

I suoi amici ridono solo quando Giuliano mostra il dito medio, ma non avviene altro e soprattutto Giuliano non nega niente.

Non lo fa perché non vuole, perché non ha senso, perché non c’è niente da negare. Perché Francesco ha detto _“casa”_ e hanno entrambi pensato allo stesso letto grande con le lenzuola stirate male.

“Tanto Francesco è già di famiglia.”

 

*

 

Francesco spegne la sigaretta e osserva l’ultima onda di fumo diluirsi nell’aria e serpeggiare fuori dalla finestra socchiusa. Giù in strada i rumori del primo traffico mattutino iniziano a inanellarsi per dare forma a una giornata lavorativa come le altre, ma gli arrivano tutti distanti e attutiti come verità dette sovrappensiero, solo un sottofondo bianco per il suono più pacifico di Giuliano che respira lento mentre dorme con la faccia sprofondata nel cuscino.

Francesco gli risistema le lenzuola per coprirgli le spalle nude. Si passa una mano sullo stomaco dove la pelle si è scurita in un livido blu sotto alla maglietta morbida. Ieri sera, mentre si lavavano il sangue di dosso con l’acqua ossigenata e un po’ di garze che Francesco aveva nel cassetto del bagno da chissà quanti anni, Giuliano gli ha trovato anche strisce ombrose e arrabbiate sulla schiena, lì dove ha sbattuto contro il tavolo.

Gli è comunque andata bene. Almeno sul viso è rimasto illeso, invece il naso di Giuliano è viola fin sotto gli occhi e uno zigomo gli si è gonfiato e chiazzato di verde e giallo nonostante il ghiaccio che Francesco gli ha applicato subito dopo il disinfettante. La maglia l’hanno gettata immediatamente in lavatrice, ma era chiara e nessuno di loro due pensa che riusciranno a togliere le macchie di sangue. Probabilmente finirà nella spazzatura insieme alle garze con cui si sono puliti.

Ha già scritto nel gruppo della banca che deve prendersi un giorno di malattia e ha spento il cellulare perché nessuno lo disturbi con un’inutile tiritera di auguri di pronta guarigione.

Magari ai suoi colleghi interessa davvero che Francesco sia in salute, ma a lui quei _“rimettiti,”_ e _“chiama se serve qualcosa,”_ sembrano sempre insulsi, dettati solo da un senso anonimo di educazione.

Giuliano mormora nel sonno e si rigira tra le lenzuola, allunga una mano e sfiora con le dita la coscia calda di Francesco, cerca di tenersi a lui con le unghie smussate.

Francesco appoggia la propria mano sulla sua e pian piano si ridistende a letto, le palpebre pesanti e il desiderio di dormire ancora un paio d’ore prima di doversi alzare e arrendersi al richiamo della macchinetta per il caffè.

Fa a malapena in tempo a scivolare in un misero dormiveglia prima che lo squillo del campanello gli perfori i timpani con insistenza.

Giuliano si lamenta e nasconde la testa sotto il cuscino.

“Non so chi sia ma digli di andarsene.”

“Perché non lo fai tu?”

“Tua la casa, tuo l’onore.”

Il campanello continua a suonare furiosamente. Non hanno idea di chi cazzo sia l’ostinato che deve avere incollato il dito al pulsante, ma Francesco sta pensando malissimo della madre di questo imbecille e della notte in cui si è pensata di aprire le gambe.

Giuliano grugnisce una bestemmia più sentita delle altre e si preme il guanciale contro le orecchie, rintanandosi sotto le lenzuola come fossero un bozzolo, deciso a non abbandonare il nascondiglio caldo del letto.

Alla fine Francesco si costringe ad alzarsi e ad andare a rispondere al citofono. Afferra il ricevitore e se lo porta all’orecchio mentre appoggia la fronte al muro.

“Sì?”

Il " _chi cazzo sei e che cazzo vuoi"_ se lo mastica e lo manda giù insieme a un altro paio di insulti molto specifici indirizzati sempre a quella donna che si è fatta mettere incinta invece di guardarsi un documentario sulla sovrappopolazione mondiale.

“Francesco? Francesco, non so dove sia finito Giuliano. Ieri notte non è rientrato e al telefono non risponde.”

Ah. Quindi è la madre dell’uomo che ha nel letto quella che ha offeso pesantemente negli ultimi cinque minuti.

Francesco sospira e si passa la mano sul volto.

“Sta’ tranquillo, Lorenzo. È qui da me.”

“Sta bene? Perché non risponde al cellulare?”

“Sarà scarico.”

Francesco batte piano la testa contro la parete e valuta che fare. Da una parte sa che Lorenzo non si metterà il cuore in pace finché non vedrà Giuliano e si sarà accertato che suo fratello è vivo e vegeto. Dall’altra è anche vero che Giuliano sta sì bene, ma la sua faccia racconta un’altra storia, e non è certo di come Lorenzo possa reagire davanti a questo frammento di film. Sicuramente male. Probabilmente anche peggio.

“Sali su, almeno mi aiuti a buttarlo giù dal letto.”

C’è un momento di pausa in cui Francesco riesce quasi a vedere Lorenzo chiudere gli occhi per arginare lacrime di sollievo.

“ _Grazie_.”

Da che lo conosce, Lorenzo è sempre stato protettivo nei confronti di Giuliano, ma dopo l’incidente è andato fuori di testa, è rimasto ossessionato. Perdere Giuliano di vista lo manda nel panico, come se temesse che suo fratello possa sparire per sempre nel malaugurato attimo in cui dovesse abbassare la guardia.

Francesco riaggancia e si permette un ultimo sospiro prima di tornare in camera e levare le coperte di dosso a Giuliano.

“Alzati, è qua Lorenzo.”

Giuliano cerca di afferrare i lembi di lenzuolo e nascondercisi sotto. “Ma sei idiota? Lo sai quanta merda ci tirerà quando vedrà in che condizioni siamo?”

Francesco pianta i piedi e tira le lenzuola verso di sé mentre Giuliano le trattiene con pari ostinazione. Di questo passo le strapperanno.

“Sei tu quello con la faccia devastata, non io.”

“Sì, perché ho preso metà dei pugni che erano diretti a te.”

“Cazzate. Dai, ora tirati su,” gli ripete impazientemente.

“Te l’ha mai detto Novella che come fidanzato sei una merda? Perché sei veramente una merda.”

“Se non ti vado bene puoi sempre lasciarmi.”

Francesco prova a dirlo con indifferenza, come uno scherzo, ma in verità perde la presa sulle lenzuola non appena le parole gli scivolano di bocca, la voce gli si incrina a metà battuta e l’ultima sillaba si spezza.

Giuliano se ne accorge. Approfitta del momento di debolezza di Francesco per riprendersi le coperte e poi rotola sul fianco, dandogli le spalle. Però prima di raggomitalarsi su se stesso sussurra anche: “Con tutto il tempo che ci abbiamo messo a ritrovarci? Devi avermi preso per uno stupido.”

Quando Lorenzo arriva alla porta dell’appartamento, Francesco è ancora lì impalato che osserva la schiena di Giuliano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Botolo_ è un insulto dantesco in uso anche oggi. Sarebbe più aretino che fiorentino, ma facciamo che per un po’ ce ne freghiamo. Magari il tizio con cui si sono menati Francesco, Giuliano e Roberto (il Cavalcanti. L'avevate riconosciuto?) ha la mamma aretina, che ne sappiamo.  
>  _Buco_ invece è un termine derogativo per indicare un uomo omosessuale, praticamente la versione puramente toscana di _finocchio_.


	2. E accanto a te io morirò da re

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo non avrebbe dovuto essere né così lungo né così angst, ma Giuliano De’ Medici happened. Che poi è la storia della mia vita da che ho sbattuto la faccia contro Bradley James e Eoin Macken in _Merlin_ , e Giuliano potrebbe tranquillamente essere il figlio segreto di Artù e Gwaine per quanto è coglione, quindi non so davvero cosa mi aspettassi.  
>  _Oh, come riderò il giorno che mi metterò davvero a scrivere il crossover arturiano-mediceo che ho plottato ancora a novembre 2018._  
>  Inoltre, ringrazio fortemente mio cugino e tutte le volte in cui mi ha mandata nel panico più totale da quando aveva due anni in su, o non avrei avuto idea di come scrivere Piero senza preferire piuttosto suicidarmi. Grazie. Magari la prossima volta che torniamo da un funerale non mi chiedi di vedere _Up_ però.

Clarice sembra essere appena tornata a casa. Non indossa il cappotto ma la borsa nera in pelle è ancora aperta e appoggiata distrattamente sul tavolo del piccolo soggiorno all’ingresso. Sta stringendo al petto la figlia di tre mesi e la lascia giocare con i suoi capelli sciolti mentre le sorride.

Si volta verso di loro nell’istante in cui li sente entrare in casa – Francesco di appena un passo dietro a Lorenzo e Giuliano – e spalanca la bocca alla vista del cognato.

“Santo Cielo! Giuliano, che ti è successo?”

Giuliano le rivolge un sorriso tronfio che non ha davvero posto su quella faccia ricolorata da un ubriaco senza nome. “Ho difeso l’onore di mio fratello. E adesso me ne vado a letto perché fare il paladino della famiglia è un affare sfiancante.”

Clarice inarca un sopracciglio esterrefatto e corruga le labbra trattenendo un verso di sgomento. Guarda Lorenzo in cerca di una spiegazione migliore, ma lui scuote la testa con fare sconfitto e disperato. La rabbia che è esplosa prima, nell’appartamento di Francesco, come una bomba detonata alla vista del volto scuro di Giuliano, ormai se n’è andata da un pezzo, e a Lorenzo è rimasta solo l’angoscia negli occhi.

Francesco rimane fermo e osserva. Guarda Lorenzo abbandonare le braccia lungo i fianchi prima di raggiungere sua moglie per dare un bacio a lei e alla bambina.

Vorrebbe che questa immagine così innocente, così semplice, gli facesse più male al cuore. Vorrebbe che gli fosse rimasto, com’è invece rimasto a Giuliano, un pezzo di orgoglio che abbia almeno la decenza di frinire quando Lorenzo si muove così distrattamente da ricordargli che lui sarà sempre al di fuori della portata di Francesco e Giuliano, sempre a un soffio dalle loro mani perché con il corpo è ancora teso verso la donna per cui sono già stati messi da parte una volta, tanti anni fa.

Chissà quanto tempo Clarice ha ormai trascorso al fianco di Lorenzo a rassicurare le sue paure mentre loro due non c’erano, quante cose gli abbia sentito dire e quante ne abbia intuite in mezzo ai silenzi accesi.

Lei chiama Giuliano e lo avverte prima che salga le scale: “Attento a non farti vedere da tua madre, non sa ancora che non sei rientrato stanotte. Se mi lasci la porta aperta, dopo ti porto io un’aspirina.”

Lorenzo sbuffa, si lascia riprendere in punta di dita da un granello d’ira: “Lascialo soffrire. Sia mai che impari a smetterla con queste bravate.”

Giuliano scalpita dai primi gradini: “Che fratello ingrato! E io che mi sono battuto per te.”

“Non ricordo di averti mai chiesto di farlo.”

“Non ce n’era bisogno.”

E se ne va così Giuliano, senza altri cenni, solo con un sogghigno furbo e stiracchiato deformato dalle botte acerbe.

Lorenzo sembra sul punto di inseguirlo lungo le scale, ma forse ode qualcosa nei passi pesanti di suo fratello – un tipo di rumore che Francesco non percepisce o non riconosce – che lo dissuade, perché alla fine resta dov’è, con una mano appoggiata al gomito di Clarice e l’altra che accarezza la guancia della figlia.

Nonostante tutto, loro tre sembrano ancora destinati a passare i turni dell’esistenza ciascuno sulla soglia dell’altro.

Anche dopo un anno e un mese dalla notte in cui Francesco ha indossato il casco di Lorenzo e questa cosa infinita e con le zanne che li lega ha rifatto irruzione nella loro vita, ci sono ancora attimi in cui si devono fermare in punta di piedi e chiedersi se sia possibile entrare o se non sia più giusto permettere a certe porte di restare chiuse.

Francesco ormai ha accettato anche questo. Ha accettato tutto di Lorenzo e Giuliano, il bene e il male. Che poi a Giuliano il male fa bene e il bene non sa come viverlo, mentre con Lorenzo persino il male nasce dalla volontà di fare del bene e quindi nonostante non sia bene che nessuno s’azzardi a chiamarlo male.

Alla fine è stato Francesco il primo a far partire la rissa per difendere il nome di Lorenzo, no? Anche se sa – tanto Francesco quanto Giuliano lo sanno, loro che hanno tirato i pugni più violenti – che c’era una scheggia di verità in quell’insulto rozzo, così come sa anche che è vero che Piero Medici non è sempre stato trasparente con i  suoi registri. Per questo anni fa Lorenzo ha esautorato il padre dalla sua scrivania e gli ha strappato di mano le redini dell’ufficio. Perché Lorenzo la disonestà non la tollera, soprattutto se viene dalla sua stessa famiglia. La bocca di Lorenzo sa tacere solo a volte e mentire mai.

Eppure, non si rende conto di tutte le verità scomode e velenose da cui i suoi cari lo proteggono costantemente. Sono tante. Sia le cose taciute che le persone che sono così dipendenti dal sorriso di Lorenzo da essere disposte a mangiarsi il cuore in bocconi ingordi piuttosto che ferire la sua luce bellissima. 

Del resto sembra un così piccolo prezzo da pagare per renderlo felice. Una cosa quotidiana fatta di briciole, come la domanda che adesso a Francesco sorge addirittura spontanea mentre sente la bambina gorgogliare per richiamare l’attenzione di Clarice.

“Posso vedere la piccola?”

L’ha sempre e solo intravista, eppure Francesco sa già che la bambina è stupenda: ha il naso elegante di Clarice e la sua stessa bocca, ma gli occhi sono grandi e luminosi, e anche se fatica a tenerli aperti a causa degli sbadigli, è impossibile non notare che splendono come quelli di Lorenzo.

Francesco si nasconde in un sorriso storto mentre evita di pronunciare qualsivoglia nome: contro ogni aspettativa, Clarice è riuscita a spuntarla e chiamare la bimba Maddalena esattamente come desiderava, ma Lorenzo ha insistito per darle Contessina di secondo nome ed è così che presenta e parla a tutti di sua figlia.

In cuor suo, anche Francesco pensa a lei più come a Contessina che come a Maddalena. E Francesco ci pensa spesso ai figli di Lorenzo, molto più spesso che alla prole di suo fratello Guglielmo.

Forse questo significa solo che Francesco è un pessimo fratello, ma magari vuol dire qualcosa di più, qualcosa che lui ha già sentito sussurrare nel silenzio manifesto del suo appartamento ieri notte.

Il volto di Lorenzo si apre in un sorriso tale che lo illumina come fosse un stella sul punto di incendiarsi e divenire una supernova.

“Vuoi prenderla in braccio?”

“Ah, no, meglio di no. Non ho mai preso un bambino in braccio.”

Nemmeno suo nipote Antonio. Ma forse in quel caso è stato meglio così, perché una volta che Francesco le cose le tocca, non riesce più a lasciarle andare, e il piccolo Antonio invece ha chiuso gli occhi troppo presto.

Francesco ha paura delle cose fragili.

Clarice gli sorride cordialmente. Si avvicina a Francesco con portamento sicuro e allunga le braccia verso di lui. Gli mostra la bimba vestita di una tutina rosa pastello e avvolta in una coperta sottile.

“C’è una prima volta per tutto,” gli dice, e gli sistema la bambina contro il torace finché Francesco non è costretto a prenderla, la testolina piccina e coperta di capelli corti e arruffati posata nell’incavo del braccio.

“Sei portato. Lorenzo ci mise due settimane per imparare a tenere in braccio Piero e invece, guarda, tu hai capito subito come farlo.”

Lorenzo ride, e forse è solo un’impressione di Francesco, ma gli pare che il suo sguardo si sia fatto appena un po’ più languido, appena un po’ più dolce, mentre lo osserva tenere sua figlia in braccio.

“Sembra felice di stare con te. Cosa ne dici, ti piace stare con lo zio Francesco?”

Lorenzo agita le dita davanti al viso di Contessina e le dà un buffetto leggerissimo sul naso. La bimba lancia un urletto entusiasta e si spertica in mille sorrisi per il padre, si muove tra le braccia di Francesco nel tentativo di afferrare le dita di Lorenzo, e lui prova un attimo di puro terrore quando teme che la piccola gli stia scivolando, ma alla fine riesce a tenerla salda contro il petto e Lorenzo nemmeno si è accorto del suo momento di orrore. Forse solo Clarice se n’è resa conto, perché Francesco la scorge con le mani protese in avanti, pronta ad aiutarlo, ma al contempo gli rivolge un sorriso orgoglioso come se fosse lui stesso un bambino e lei la mamma fiera di come abbia imparato qualcosa di nuovo.

Perché Clarice si fida di lui. Si fida abbastanza da permettergli di tenere Contessina in braccio, e adesso Francesco vorrebbe sparire e seppellirsi in una fossa profonda quanto il mare. Si sente sporco e crudele, sbagliato, perché Clarice non ha idea di cosa Francesco le abbia fatto, di quanti attimi abbia già trascorso a scoparle il marito e farsi scopare da lui tra le lenzuola distrutte e con la pelle sudata.

Lorenzo si morde le labbra, ignaro del senso di colpa che gorgoglia in fondo allo stomaco di Francesco, e guarda preoccupato verso le scale.

“È meglio che vada a controllare Giuliano.”

“Non dovevi lasciarlo soffrire?” Clarice lo riprende, accondiscendente e comprensiva allo stesso tempo.

Il rischio che hanno corso tutti loro di non vedere più Giuliano camminare scalzo sopra ai tappeti, di non dover più sopportare le sue buffonate fragorose, è una ferita ancora troppo recente, a malapena rimarginata. Clarice lo sa che di questa cosa Lorenzo ne porterà i segni per sempre.

Lui apre la bocca per ribattere ma lei lo anticipa: “Vai, su. Ma ricordati di andarci piano. Sai che questo non è un bel momento per lui.”

Lorenzo annuisce gravemente. Dona a Francesco un sorriso grato e parole gentili per essersi preso cura di Giuliano ieri notte, e per salutarlo gli lascia un bacio innocente e riservato sulla guancia.

È un tocco di labbra veloce, leggerissimo, qualcosa di impossibile da interpretare come più che un semplice saluto tra amici che non hanno paura di dimostrarsi affetto, ma è sufficiente a bruciare sul viso di Francesco come se ora portasse sulla pelle il marchio di Giuda, se mai Gesù gli avesse restituito quel bacio traditore in mezzo agli ulivi.

Il calore tenero della piccola Contessina tra le sue braccia rimarca ancora di più il peso della colpa di Francesco ora che sono rimasti solo lui e Clarice – l’amante e la moglie che rischiano persino di apprezzarsi finché le cose restano così, celate e assopite.

“Tu lo sai già a cosa mi riferivo, vero?” Clarice gli domanda con una smorfia preoccupata. “Era marzo quando i dottori gli dissero che non c’erano più speranze per Simonetta. Anche se lei è morta in aprile, è stato quello il momento peggiore, quando gli venne detto che non c’era più nulla da fare. Da lì non so se abbia avuto più forza lei a resistere così tanto o Giuliano a sopportare di vedersela morire davanti. Era con lei anche il giorno in cui se n’è andata.”

Francesco annuisce. “Lo so. Me l’ha detto.”

Con la lingua sciolta dal fumo e la stanchezza nell’animo e nelle ossa, ma l’ha fatto, e negli occhi di Giuliano, Francesco ha colto lo stesso orrore stanco con cui una volta aveva scoperto Jacopo stringere un vecchio foulard appartenuto a zia Maddalena.

Quell’orrore Francesco ha cercato di cancellarlo dalle palpebre di Giuliano con la bocca e con le dita, ma sa che ci vorrà più tempo di così per stemperare il vuoto.

Clarice sospira sconsolata e accarezza la testa della figlia con dita lievi, per cercare un filo di tenerezza, per toccare una cosa bella nella vita. “Giuliano è buono nel profondo, ma passa troppo tempo a fingere di star bene e troppo poco a cercare di riprendersi davvero. Pensa che tanto a nessuno importi di come sta veramente.”

“Non è così.”

“No, certo che no, però sembra che mantenere segrete le cose importanti sia il più grande vizio di questa famiglia. Ricordi l’anno scorso, quella ricaduta che ha avuto sempre in questo periodo? Non era legata al vostro incidente.”

Francesco si irrigidisce, e un sospetto corrosivo gli inacidisce la gola. “Mi stai dicendo che quella settimana che è stato via–”

“Sì, era in un centro psichiatrico, non di fisioterapia. Ce l’abbiamo portato di peso io e Sandro, anche se poi lui se n’è voluto andare.”

E a questo punto il grido dei sentimenti contrastanti che Francesco prova gli si deve davvero leggere in faccia perché Clarice gli appoggia una mano dolce sul braccio e cerca di consolarlo. “Non starci male se non te l’ha detto. Giuliano è nato al contrario: più tiene alle persone e meno si apre con loro. Anche con Lorenzo e Bianca ha voluto mantenere il segreto.”

“Credevo stesse migliorando.”

“Sta facendo progressi. È da inizio anno che ha finalmente accettato di farsi seguire da qualcuno, e già questo è stato un piccolo miracolo. Quando Lorenzo glielo proponeva prima, Giuliano si rifiutava sempre.”

“Avrà temuto che lo consideraste debole.”

“Sì, sospetto anch’io che fosse così. Ma adesso le cose sono cambiate. Bianca e Lorenzo pensano sia merito tuo, e io sono d’accordo con loro.”

Francesco non sa cosa dire. È quasi grato a quel Dio con cui sta iniziando a fare pace quando d’un tratto Contessina fa un versetto breve e acuto di disappunto e cerca la mamma con le manine piccole, richiamando con una certa presunzione l’attenzione sua e di Clarice. Si dimena finché non diventa chiaro che le braccia di Francesco non sono più una culla gradita.

Clarice riprende la piccola con una facilità che fa sentire Francesco inutile e goffo nella sua inesperienza.

“No, non ti preoccupare. Ha sonno e fa sempre storie se non sono io a farla addormentare.”

Clarice culla la piccola come se pesasse appena più di una piuma, e inizia a mormorare una cantilena distratta e rasserenante che somiglia a una ninnananna che forse Francesco ha già sentito, però non riesce a ricordare dove o da chi. È solo qualcosa di familiare e materno che si addice spaventosamente bene al sorriso intimo che Clarice gli rivolge.

“Sai, anch’io ho un segreto. Per il battesimo di nostra figlia ho fatto un patto con il prete: dirà a Lorenzo che Contessina non è un nome abbastanza cristiano e quindi la battezzerà solo come Maddalena.”

Francesco inarca le sopracciglia, scettico.

“Lorenzo farà una donazione alla chiesa per fargli cambiare idea.”

Clarice ridacchia: “Gliene ho già fatta una io perché non accetti.”

“Hai comprato tu il prete prima che lo faccia lui?”

Clarice fa spallucce e continua a dondolare Contessina tra le braccia. “Non può averle sempre tutte vinte. Io non mi sono lamentata quando ha voluto chiamare nostro figlio Piero, quindi Lorenzo poteva essere ragionevole e lasciarmi Maddalena.”

Francesco socchiude gli occhi e ride. A modo suo ha persino senso, ma non può fare a meno di guardare questa donna così lontana da tutto quel che conosce, così diversa da quel che lui ha sempre vissuto e desiderato, e domandarsi come sia possibile che siano in fondo talmente simili da aver ceduto parte dell’anima allo stesso identico uomo.

Questa è una somiglianza che finora Francesco ha condiviso solo con Giuliano, ma tra loro due è sempre stato fin troppo facile riconoscere i pezzi che combaciavano, tra le bestemmie e la sfiducia e l’impulso impellente di bruciarsi la terra attorno per non permettere a nessuno di avvicinarsi troppo.

“Piero è con Lucrezia?”

Clarice fa un verso timido di dissenso a labbra chiuse. “No, a quanto pare neanche nonna Luce lo tiene buono oggi. Appena mi ha vista tornare con Maddalena si è dileguato in camera sua,” gli spiega con un rossore imbarazzato sulle guance. “Non è per nulla contento dell’arrivo della sorellina.”

“È normale. All’inizio anche Guglielmo non mi sopportava. Siamo andati avanti a prenderci a calci e morsi fino ai sei anni.”

“Poi cos’è cambiato?”

La loro madre era morta, e lui e Guglielmo erano troppo spaventati e soli per avere tempo di farsi la guerra. Poi era morto anche papà, e a quel punto che altro potevano fare?

“Abbiamo scoperto che era preferibile avere un alleato piuttosto che un nemico.”

“Non è che proveresti a farlo capire anche a Piero? Se riesci anche solo a farlo smettere di piangere ogni volta che vede sua sorella, io e Lorenzo ti saremo debitori a vita.”

“Ah, non sperarci. Non sono bravo con i bambini.”

Clarice imbroncia le labbra. Non può sapere quanto sia simile alla piccola che le si è addormentata in braccio mentre lo fissa supplice. “Ti prego. Un tentativo solo? Non vuole sentire storie da nessuno di noi perché pensa che siamo tutti dalla parte della bambina. Forse con te sarebbe diverso.”

E magari aveva ragione Novella anni fa, quando diceva a Francesco che lui non è uno stronzo ma piuttosto la puttana di qualunque persona faccia _Medici_ di cognome. Glielo ripete ancora a volte, e per la maggior parte del tempo Francesco le crede pure – Novella l’ha sempre conosciuto meglio di quanto lui conoscesse se stesso, ha sempre avuto in mano le risposte prima ancora che Francesco capisse che c’erano domande – ma in questo momento il broncio grazioso di Clarice lo fa sentire solo un gran pezzo di merda, e Francesco farebbe di tutto per chetare almeno un po’ il senso di colpa, per meritarsi lo scorcio di famiglia che gli sta venendo offerto.

“Va bene.”

 

*

 

La camera di Giuliano è immersa nel buio, gli scuri chiusi e le tende tirate. Lorenzo si chiude alle spalle la porta che emette solo un misero cigolio di protesta quando ne fa scattare la serratura.

Nonostante l’oscurità, non ha problemi a raggiungere il letto di suo fratello e sedersi sul bordo del materasso. Anche se non condividono più la camera da quando avevano sette e nove anni, Lorenzo sa sempre come muoversi negli spazi di Giuliano, come fossero i suoi. Perché in fondo lo sono. Non c’è distinzione tra le loro esistenze, solo confini labili quanto le ciglia della nebbia.

Giuliano grugnisce un lamento assonnato e Lorenzo lo cerca a tentoni tra le ombre fitte finché gli occhi non si abituano alla mancanza di luce. Trova i capelli morbidi di suo fratello sotto alle dita e da lì gli prende il viso. Appoggia la mano solo sulla tempia e sulla fronte, sapendo anche alla cieca dove andare per non toccare i lividi, ricordando perfettamente dove i pugni abbiano inchiostrato la tela dello zigomo di Giuliano.

Non è altro che un esercizio di abitudine e memoria, questo allungarsi e trovarsi senza potersi vedere. Lui e Giuliano si sono quasi sempre toccati così dentro a questa casa: al buio, dietro porte serrate anche quando erano soli in tutta la villa. Perché non si sa mai. Perché la paura e la cautela sono più pesanti della spontaneità all’interno di queste pareti vecchie e vissute.

“Come ti senti?”

“Come se avessi fatto a botte con tre ubriachi.”

Parlano sottovoce. Anche questa è abitudine, il riguardo consueto per tutte le cose e le anime che dormono con un occhio aperto e sembrano sempre in procinto di scoprirli, di guardarli e poi gridare attraverso il buco della serratura _Giuliano e Lorenzo si amano, si amano come più di fratelli, si amano come se non fossero fratelli_.

Questa casa ha conosciuto troppe cose. Visto troppe verità. È vetusta ed enorme e non può più contenere tutto.

Lorenzo sfiora Giuliano con una carezza cauta sul petto, sente la pelle nuda e tiepida sotto il palmo della mano. Deve essersi spogliato del pullover prima di mettersi a letto – un capo non suo, Lorenzo se ne è dato conto subito. Non ha provato gelosia nel riconoscere quell’indumento, ma piuttosto un nodo strano di nostalgia e amarezza gli ha stretto il cuore, perché vorrebbe anche lui poter indossare i vestiti di Francesco così liberamente, mettersi addosso pezzi di chi ama e sentirne l’odore familiare sulla pelle. E invece non può, perché c’è Clarice, perché hanno dei bambini, e l’unica cosa che Lorenzo teme più di perdere suo fratello è perdere i suoi figli.

Lorenzo ucciderebbe per tutti loro – per Giuliano, per Francesco, Clarice – ma è per i bambini che vive.

Appoggia la fronte su quella di Giuliano, sospira sulle sue labbra, gli ruba scaglie d’aria accaldata. Le parole sono come schizzi di stanchezza che colano dalle labbra dell’uno su quelle dell’altro finché Lorenzo non è più in grado di distinguere chi sia il più esausto tra loro due. Sa solo che quando chiude gli occhi rivede Giuliano addormentato su un letto d’ospedale, e lo riattanaglia la paura di non vederlo svegliarsi mai più.

“Quand’è che imparerai, Giuliano? Non devi combattere per me, lo sai che posso difendermi da solo.”

“Sì, puoi. Ma non serve che tu lo faccia finché ci sono io.”

“E chi difende te, se non lasci che io ti aiuti?”

“C’è Francesco.”

Sì, è vero, c’è Francesco. C’è Francesco adesso e c’è già stato un tempo, ma non c’era prima e come è scomparso una volta potrebbe sparire di nuovo. Suo fratello invece deve rimanere perché senza di lui Lorenzo non sa neanche come fare a respirare.

Forse dovrebbe rinunciare a Clarice per riuscire a tenere in piedi quest’equilibrio un po’ più a lungo, ma Lorenzo non vuole mandare via nessuno. Non può. Ha il cuore troppo invaso da tutte queste persone a cui non riesce a negare niente, né il suo tempo né tantomeno il suo amore.

“Cosa ti sarebbe successo se lui non ci fosse stato?”

Francesco rende le cose più belle, i loro giorni più vividi e colorati, ma Lorenzo ha paura a chiedersi quanto durerà stavolta la loro parentesi felice.

Oggi però Giuliano sembra crederci, crederci davvero e non solo in sogni semichiusi come durante la loro prima volta, quella fatta di sentimenti dimenticati sul cuscino la mattina quando erano ragazzi macchiati di colpe e idee confuse.

Anni dopo, Giuliano l’ha paragonato a un castello di vetro quel loro rapporto inspiegato e inspiegabile, e come vetro poi era andato in frantumi.

Ma stavolta Giuliano ci crede. Stavolta si fida. Stavolta si è addormentato sul letto di Francesco invece di trascinarsi fino agli scalini di casa sperando di non venire visto.

“Ci avrei messo di più a mettere quei tizi al tappeto.”

“Così non può continuare, Giuliano. Io non so più cosa fare per farti capire che è importante che tu stia bene.”

E le parole che seguono Lorenzo se le dovrebbe aspettare. Le dovrebbe conoscere già come fossero pensieri suoi perché le risposte di Giuliano sono sempre state chiare e arroganti, non gli hanno mai concesso di nascondersi dietro a un fiore cucito nella retorica e nella morale.

“Toccami. Se è così importante per te, allora toccami. Fammi stare bene.”

Il problema di Lorenzo – uno dei tanti – è che non è mai stato capace di dire di no a suo fratello.

Lo bacia senza fare domande, mentre un sospiro scorato gli sta ancora scivolando dalla bocca, con labbra leggere perché teme di fargli male lì dove è gonfio e livido, ma Giuliano gli infila una mano tra i capelli e si tiene Lorenzo addosso, lo attira nella propria bocca, lo morde sulle labbra, guaisce appena quando si spinge troppo e Lorenzo sente sulla lingua il sapore del sangue per il taglio che si riapre, ma anche così Giuliano non molla la presa, non lo lascia andare.

Dovrebbe esserci anche Francesco qui con loro. Non sul letto, non a toccarsi e toccarli, perché in questo momento Lorenzo deve dimostrare a Giuliano che lui ci sarà sempre, che è disposto a tutto per farlo sentire vivo e voluto e desiderato, ma Francesco dovrebbe comunque essere qui con loro. A guardarli, ad ascoltarli. A capire quello che non si possono dire.

È un equilibrio complesso il loro, un gioco di specchi dove i vetri a volte sono anche finestre e ci sono polvere e segni del tempo e dell’usura sparsi come gocce lungo i bordi.

Con una mano, Lorenzo si addentra sotto alle coperte. Non incontra resistenze, nessun ostacolo che si frapponga tra lui e il corpo di Giuliano. Riconosce la sensazione calda e familiare della pelle di suo fratello, dei muscoli che fremono per il contatto delle sue carezze. Ogni volta è come scoprire tra le dita una parte di sé che gli era scivolata via e che adesso è stata ritrovata, è tornata al suo posto legittimo nel mondo e nell’universo costituito da corpi di carne e materia celeste.

Giuliano geme nella sua bocca quando Lorenzo lo tocca tra le gambe, quando la mano passa tra i peli radi dell’inguine e trova il calore e la pelle morbida, il corpo che brucia e si tende.

“Sii bravo,” lo deve zittire con un sussurro. “In silenzio. Dobbiamo restare in silenzio.”

Giuliano sospira un assenso che è poco più di un mormorio, un sussulto lento della lingua, prima di riprendersi le labbra di Lorenzo e fare come gli è stato detto, godere a occhi chiusi e con la gola muta, ogni ansito spento nella bocca e tra i denti di Lorenzo come se non fosse mai esistito.

Sul collo profuma ancora come le braccia di Francesco. Ha il sapore di un caffè forte e zuccherato ai bordi della lingua che contrasta con quello delle sigarette che né lui né Lorenzo fumano.

Quando viene sulla sua mano è caldo e tremante e con uno spasmo meccanico dei fianchi che vanno ancora in cerca di un ultimo tocco, quello di cui Lorenzo lo grazia solo se si è comportato bene, se ha saputo seguirlo dall’inizio alla fine.

Lorenzo lo accontenta. Lo stringe ancora con dita accorte, esperte, finché Giuliano non impreca e si abbandona spento contro il letto. E ora Lorenzo vorrebbe portarsi le dita alla bocca e assaporarne il gusto sulla lingua, ma è una cosa che farà dopo, in segreto, quando suo fratello avrà ripreso il fiato e si sarà addormentato.

Giuliano gli sfiora il polso con una mano. C’è una leggerezza nelle sue dita ruvide che sa di appagamento e di tristezze divenute più lievi.

“Certi giorni mi manchi,” gli sussurra.

“Sono sempre qua.”

“Mh, sì, adesso sì. Ma non ci sarai mai sul serio, no?”

“Forse potrei. Potrei, se tu mi concedessi di provare.”

 

*

 

Piero è seduto sul tappeto in mezzo alla sua stanza, circondato da giocattoli. Tiene la testa riccioluta chinata verso il basso, è concentrato su due macchinine che tiene in mano e che sta spingendo contro il pupazzo di un dinosauro.

Francesco si schiarisce la voce e appoggia una mano sulla porta in legno.

“Ehi, ciao.”

Piero alza gli occhi e lo guarda senza paura, solo un po’ perplesso, e già questa è un’esperienza nuova per Francesco, perché le prime volte che cercava di avvicinarsi a Giovanna, lei si spaventava sempre e correva a nascondersi dietro le gambe di Guglielmo – _“È perché ti vede poco, deve ancora imparare a riconoscerti.”_ – finché Francesco non ha rinunciato ad andarle incontro. Magari un giorno sua nipote lo troverà meno terrificante, ma fino ad allora Francesco preferisce evitare di imporsi.

“Chi sei?”

“Sono Francesco, il fratello dello zio Guglielmo. Ti ricordi di me?”

“No.” Piero piega la testa di lato e aggrotta la fronte. “Tu sei lo zio con la moto grande?”

“Sì, sono quello con la moto grande. Quella nera. Posso entrare un momento?”

“No!”

Francesco si blocca, a corto di idee. “Va bene, okay. Ma posso restare qua sulla porta?”

Piero esita un attimo. Si imbroncia ma fa comunque cenno di sì con la testa. È una ricorrenza quasi tragicomica: Francesco e la vita intera passata sulla soglia, a guardare la famiglia Medici da lontano.

“Sei venuto anche tu per vedere la sorellina?” Piero gli chiede con le guance gonfie di fastidio.

“No, ero passato solo per riportare a casa tuo zio Giuliano. Però l’ho vista.”

Piero mugugna tutta la sua disapprovazione e continua a giocare con le due macchinine facendole scontrare.

Francesco maledice l’istante in cui ha capitolato di fronte a Clarice. Lui non sa come parlare ai bambini. Non sa neanche come guardarli, o cosa dovrebbe pensare di loro oltre al fatto che sono difficili da gestire e impossibili da comprendere.

“Tua madre mi dice che non sei molto contento di essere diventato un fratello maggiore.”

“Io non la volevo una sorella,” Piero sbotta difatti, e sbatte con rabbia una delle macchinine contro il pavimento. “E neanche un fratello,” aggiunge, giusto per rendere ben chiaro quale sia la sua opinione riguardo l’intera faccenda.

“Capisco. Neanche a tuo zio Guglielmo piaceva tanto quando sono arrivato io. Magari adesso che c’è Contessina ti sembra che tua madre e tuo padre abbiano meno tempo, ma non vuol dire che–”

Piero scuote la testa, e anche a distanza Francesco nota subito come gli occhi del bambino si stiano facendo lucidi. Prova l’istinto di correre dentro a rassicurarlo, ma gli ha promesso che non sarebbe entrato, quindi rimane fermo sulla porta e aspetta.

Piero tira su con il naso, cercando di non scoppiare a piangere.  _“_ _Perché non gli bastavo io?”_

E Francesco sente il cuore sciogliersi e bruciare e fare male.

Questa è la maledizione di Lorenzo che miete l’ennesima vittima, una persino più innocente delle altre: lui possiede amore infinito da dare al mondo intero e tutti cadono in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, sperando sempre di essere quella persona speciale che catturerà tutto di lui. Ma Lorenzo è talmente immenso che non basta una creatura unica a contenerlo.

È un tipo di inadeguatezza che Francesco può comprendere, una paura che conosce, che ha imparato come combattere in prima persona.

“Tu gli basti, Piero, certo che gli basti.”

“Allora perché hanno fatto la sorellina?”

“Perché i tuoi genitori sanno entrambi quanto sia bello crescere con dei fratelli. L’hanno fatta anche per te, per poter essere ancora più felici tutti assieme.”

“Io ero felice prima.”

“Lo sarai ancora, credimi. Non vedi com’è tuo padre con lo zio Giuliano e la zia Bianca? Adesso è presto perché tua sorella è troppo piccola, ma quando sarà un po’ cresciuta sarai contento che ci sia.”

Piero lo ascolta in silenzio. Soppesa le sue parole. Non sembra pienamente convinto, ma ha quella faccia impegnata che Francesco riconosce come l’espressione tipica di Lorenzo quando sta considerando un’idea interessante, e quindi sente che magari è riuscito a dire qualcosa di giusto, per una volta, a lanciare un aiuto senza rompere i cristalli intorno.

Piero batte la mano sul tappeto di fianco a sé e lo guarda con proposito.

“Vuoi che venga lì?”

“Sì.”

Francesco tira un sospiro di sollievo e si siede al fianco di Piero. Incrocia le gambe, cercando di non prendere troppo spazio, di non sembrare un orco troppo grande arrivato a invadere il santuario sicuro di un bambino. Razionalmente sa che Piero è abituato alla presenza degli adulti, che vede tutti i giorni suo padre Lorenzo e suo zio Giuliano, ma a Francesco hanno tutti rimarcato per anni come il suo viso, la sua statura, la larghezza delle sue spalle incutano un’aria imponente, minacciosa.

È più abituato a sfruttare questo lato del suo aspetto che a cercare di adombrarlo, ma per il bene di Piero fa un tentativo.

“La nonna dice che le mamme e i papà fanno i bambini perché i bambini ti fanno felice.”

Piero lo tira per la manica della giacca e lo fissa con occhi grandi e curiosi mentre lo dice. Sembra cercare una conferma in Francesco, come se non fosse sicuro che la nonna dica sempre il vero.

“Sì, molto spesso è così.”

“E quando non lo è?”

È quasi toccante l’attenzione precisa con cui Piero lo ascolta. Ha un che di estraniante e pericoloso nella maniera in cui fa sentire Francesco importante, come se le sue parole servissero davvero a qualcosa a questo bambino che invece ha già persone come Lorenzo e Clarice a insegnargli il mondo.

“È colpa dei grandi, mai dei bambini. Alcuni adulti non sono capaci di essere felici, anche se hanno bambini.”

“Tu hai bambini?”

“No, non ne ho.”

“Non hai una mamma con cui farli?”

Francesco ride davanti alla logica ineccepibile di Piero.

Pensa a Novella per un istante, a come gli siano rimasti alcuni suoi vestiti nell’armadio fin dalla prima volta che è tornata in Italia. È passato qualcosa più di un anno e Francesco ancora non glieli ha restituiti, né lei se li è ripresi. Sono fermi lì, un po’ a prendere spazio e un po’ in attesa di tornare utili per quelle notti in più che Novella passa da lui anche quando non era previsto.

“No, non ce l’ho.”

“Ma sei felice?”

Francesco esita un attimo. È una domanda semplice a cui dovrebbe corrispondere una risposta altrettanto semplice, ma Francesco vuole essere certo di offrire a Piero solo parole sincere, non mezze verità che si possano un giorno mettere in dubbio.

“Ci sto provando. Sto imparando.”

Piero lo guarda. Allunga il braccio con espressione decisa e gli afferra il palmo con entrambe le mani. Le sue dita piccole quasi scompaiono in mezzo a quelle di Francesco più grandi e adulte, coperte di graffi e di calli.

“Ti aiuto io a imparare! Te lo insegno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storicamente Lorenzo de' Medici e Clarice Orsini ebbero sia una figlia Maddalena che una Contessina (oltre che una Lucrezia e una Luisa ma who’s counting). Nella terza stagione dei _Medici_ dovrebbe comparire Maddalena, ma non esiste nei mondi che io non renda omaggio a Contessina De’ Bardi e quindi ho unito in un solo personaggio le due figlie. La data di nascita è quella di Contessina de’ Medici, ovvero il 16 gennaio.  
> Novella che dà della puttana a Francesco è una cosa canon, più canon del canon, ma così canon che lo dice anche Fae nel suo [spin-off di Barcellona](%E2%80%9D). Che voi avete letto, vero?


	3. Puoi cadere in piedi anche dall'alto

Il telefono di Francesco squilla mentre lui sta valutando se fidarsi o meno del cartone di latte che Giuliano ha dimenticato fuori dal frigo quella mattina. Magari anche no, visto che è pure già aperto da una settimana.

“Pronto?”

“Fra, ciao. Come va?”

Francesco si scopre a sorridere nel momento stesso in cui riconosce la voce di Novella.

“Ciao. Bene, credo.”

Novella sbuffa dall’altro capo del ricevitore, esasperata per una metà e divertita per l’altra. “Credi?”

“Sì, credo di sì.”

“Che è successo?”

“A quanto pare per gli amici di Giuliano sono il suo fidanzato.”

“Ah, che gran scoperta. Avevi bisogno che te lo dicessero loro per arrivarci?”

Francesco guarda la maglia che Giuliano ha lasciato da lui. Alla fine le macchie non sono andate via nemmeno al secondo lavaggio.

“Sembrerebbe di sì. Ho anche visto i figli di Lorenzo. Lui e Clarice mi hanno fatto tenere in braccio la più piccola.”

Novella ride. “Tu? Tu che prendi in braccio un bambino? Ma non lo sanno che non ti si dovrebbe lasciare in carico neppure una pianta grassa?”

Francesco annuisce anche se lei non lo può vedere. Si unisce alla sua risata incredula. “Già. È stato strano.”

“Avrei voluto vederlo.”

“La prossima volta,” le promette, perché tanto è inutile girarci intorno: Novella a quest’ora sarà in aeroporto, se Francesco ricorda bene l’orario del suo volo, ma non è sicuramente l’ultimo aereo che prende, non è l’ultima volta che parte per poi tornare.

E Contessina era così piccola e profumata di talco, il sorriso di Piero talmente sincero e puro. Francesco non pensa riuscirà a stare lontano da quei bambini a lungo, quindi vuole che li veda anche Novella. Vuole ridere con lei mentre Lorenzo e Clarice cercano di distinguere le espressioni giuste tra le smorfiette della figlia o provano a interpretare gli scarabocchi di Piero.

Alla fine Novella lo dice sempre che i bambini le piacciono, almeno finché sono quelli degli altri. Sarebbe contenta di giocare con Contessina e Piero ora che Francesco non ha più paura di trovarsi loro vicino.

Novella mugugna un mezzo assenso. “Sì, senti, riguardo la prossima volta…”

Francesco coglie subito la spossatezza nel suo tono e si mette in allerta. “Va tutto bene?”

“Non lo so. Mi hanno chiamato da quello studio di grafica di cui ti avevo parlato. Hanno detto di volermi fare un colloquio, ma il capo mi ha fatto intendere che sarebbe più una formalità che altro. Se lo voglio, il posto è mio.”

“Mh. E tu lo vuoi?”

Novella non risponde, non subito, e quando lo fa è con una voce stanca e incerta che suona aliena addosso a lei. Sembra un’altra persona, una donna più vecchia e distrutta da cose che non avrebbe voluto vivere.

“Io voglio tornare a casa,” sussurra piano, ma non abbastanza perché Francesco non la possa sentire. “Però non sono neanche più sicura di quale sia casa mia.”

_È con me. È qui con me._

Francesco vorrebbe dirglielo. È sul punto di farlo, e tuttavia si costringe a fermarsi. Deglutisce le parole insieme all’istinto di chiederle dove sia per precipitarsi da lei. Frena il desiderio di imporsi su quelle lacrime che sicuramente Novella sta trattenendo, lacrime che, se la conosce bene – e Francesco la conosce. Conosce Novella meglio di quanto conosca se stesso perché comunque la regola è sempre stata questa tra loro: io conosco te e tu conosci me, ma da soli non sapremmo riconoscerci – sta tenendo a bada da tanto tempo, da quando si è accorta che la Scozia non riusciva più a riempirla come quando l’ha scambiata con l’Italia la prima volta.

“La tua casa è quella in cui ti senti più al sicuro.”

Novella singhiozza. Tira su con il naso e si lascia andare a una risata nervosa. “È quello che mi ha detto anche nonno stamattina.”

“Dovresti dargli ascolto.”

“Sì, forse.” Novella sospira. “Potrei stare da loro, dai miei nonni, finché non trovo un posto qui,” ragiona titubante. Francesco la lascia parlare, comprende il suo bisogno di sfogarsi senza venire interrotta. “Ci rimangono sempre peggio ogni volta che riparto. Oggi pensavo che nonna scoppiasse a piangere quando mi hanno portata in aeroporto.”

“Ti vogliono bene.”

“Sì. Un po’ mi mancano. Ultimamente mi sono persino messa ad ascoltare Tenco per colpa loro.”

Francesco sorride. Ricorda tutte le volte in cui, durante gli anni delle superiori, è andato da Novella e ha trovato i suoi nonni chiusi in cucina o inginocchiati in giardino a sistemare le aiuole, sempre presi a cantare _Lontano lontano_ o _Una brava ragazza_ con i sorrisi smaglianti impressi tra il reticolo di rughe.

Ha finito con l’impararle anche lui quelle canzoni, a furia di ascoltare il giradischi andare a ripetizione mentre lui e Novella lavavano i piatti dopo cena o si andavano a nascondere in camera di lei, incuranti della promessa di lasciare la porta aperta – e i nonni di Novella non li avevano mai ripresi troppo duramente, se non le primissime volte, quando non erano ancora certi di quanto serie fossero le cose tra di loro. Ma tanto quelle due vecchie volpi l’hanno sempre saputa molto più lunga di quanto la contassero. _“Queste sono le foto del matrimonio, di quando vivevamo ancora a Venezia. Ero proprio una bella sposa, nevvero? E sai, non si vede perché mi ero fatta fare l’abito apposta da un’amica, ma ero già al quarto mese. Ce l’ho ancora l’abito. Mia figlia non l’ha voluto, ma chi lo sa cosa combinerà mia nipote.”_

“Francesco?”

“Puoi stare qui da me, se vuoi. Se dovessi decidere di tornare.”

Glielo propone prima di rendersene conto. Lo fa anche se sa che Novella rifiuterà.

Per quanto sia stato facile ricadere nelle vecchie abitudini, nelle loro chiacchierate quiete e nelle verità tanto grandi sputate nel buio della mezzanotte, loro due non hanno ancora chiaro che ruolo stiano giocando l’uno nella vita dell’altro. Cosa sia cambiato, cosa vogliano cambiare.

Una parte di Francesco spera che lei accetti, che cominci a lasciare i suoi trucchi in disordine dentro al lavandino e riempia il frigo di latte d’avena e succo di pompelmo.

Novella è sempre stata un’artista nel riempire i silenzi e i vuoti di cui era pieno Francesco, talmente brava che a un certo punto lui ha dimenticato che le risposte non potevano venire solo da lei.

“Fra, io ti voglio tanto bene, ma se nonno scopre che vengo a vivere da te invece che star con loro, dà fuoco a te, a me, e poi pure alla tua moto.”

“Ancora non gli va giù che ti portassi in giro sullo scooter?”

“Macché. Ci mancava solo che tu e Giuliano faceste l’incidente. Adesso sarebbe capace di mettermi in punizione come avessi dieci anni, dovesse vedermi partire su due ruote.”

Chissà se Novella si è accorta di quel che sta dicendo, di come stia parlando facendo sembrare di aver già deciso come procedere, da che parte andare. Dove tornare.

“Quindi cosa vuoi fare? Accetti il posto?”

“Potrei. La paga è buona, anche migliore di quella che ho adesso. Ma non lo so, ci devo pensare. Su in Scozia avrei ancora tante cose da sistemare che… no, niente. Scusa, devo chiudere, stanno imbarcando il mio volo.”

“Avvisami quando atterri.”

Francesco intuisce che Novella sta sorridendo di nuovo perché la voce le si fa più morbida, sfumata sulle consonanti e dolce nelle vocali.

“Certo. La prossima volta vieni a prendermi tu?”

“Puoi contarci.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tra le varie cose, Matteo Martari ha interpretato il ruolo di Luigi Tenco nella miniserie su De André, e io ho un soft spot immane per Tenco, dunque pure i nonni di Novella sono suoi fan sfegatati e lei è venuta su negli anni dell’adolescenza con la sua discografia recitata al posto dell’Ave Maria.


End file.
